


Tony Stark aka Paranoid Mutant

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Series: Tony is Tony, Thats a Good Thing [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Spells & Enchantments, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry it took so long<br/>:)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Intro to Stark

If anyone asked what Tony Stark what he remembered from the other dimension, he'd answer with one word. Dark. Then the word Cold. With a look of lost and fear. As he was remembering something that was so scary it would traumatize a trained fighter.

Then he would simply shake his head and crack a joke and walk away. Being Tony he wouldn't talk about it ever. Except for that special-one-of-a-time person who would get Tony to spill. 

But Tony Stark was a liar.

And Tony Stark remembered much more.

You see humans aren’t supposed to travel to other dimensions. It bent all the rules of the Galaxy. So when Tony went through the portal, time stopped. Tony was in Space for 22 minutes. Long enough for, what Tony called, The Leader to make sure that the laws were balanced. The Leader was nice, I guess. He decided to make Tony a little bit more than human.

Tony Stark, no longer 100% human, was now a whopping 46% pure arc reactor energy. It was supposedly impossible, but The Leader didn't care about earthly physics. No he cared about the laws of the galaxy.   
When he fell from the portal he was dying from it. The Hulk some how stopped it. But Tony wasn't ok. Pure Arc Reactor energy was not something that should be put into a human. It had disastrous affects. One of them happened to be objects spontaneously com-busting around him. Another was not being able to sleep.

Yes now he was a mutant insomniac. He could still sleep, but he just didn't do it often. His nightmares intensified since the attack.

So yes Tony Stark was a liar.

But he had a reason to.

“ All I'm saying is that it would be better if we let the man have some privacy.” Steve said from where he was sitting in the Hellicarrier meeting room.

“ Hell yeah, you wanna take my building and harbor 4 people that hates my guts in it? And also make me stay there. Not happening.” Tony said pacing rear the projector in the corer of the room.

“And why not?” Nick asked.

“That building means a lot to me and I don't want Clint doushen the thing up!” Tony yelled.

“Hey! I resent that.” Clint interrupted.

“Please that building is your little toy. Didn't you ever hear? You have to share your toys” Natasha walked through the door and sat near the exit.

“ News flash Romanov! My dad taught me to NEVER share my toys.” Tony said turning towards her.

“ What else did he teach you?” Natasha asked.

“ He taught me to not to trust anyone! Not even Family! So forgive me if I am a little hesitant on letting a group of people, who haven't shown me any reason to trust them, live with me. Under the same roof as 2 assassins, one demigod, one SUPERHUMAN, that all I’ve fought and/or have been lied too by them. By the way hi! I'm Tony Stark the most paranoid bastard the world has ever seen!”

“ Hey! What about me? I didn't lie to you or fight you.” Clint asked.

“ Yes but you remind me too much of me. And there can only be one me.” Tony explained.

“ I think were all forgetting that he thinks we hate him.” Steve got up from his seat.

“ Yes, why would you think this ?” Thor said speaking up.

“ Ok, be honest. How many of you thought A) I was a spoiled brat or B) an ignorant jerk who didn't deserve to be Iron Man?” Tony asked.

Everyone raised there hand. Just then Bruce walked in to see the state of the group, who were now yelling at Tony who was yelling back. Bruce became extremely over-protective.

“ Oh so now we're a group that gangs up on people? What next we gonna chuck old ladies in front of cars ?” Bruce yelled silencing the group.


	2. Bruce and The Monsters Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long  
> :)

* * *

* * *

Bruce had just taken Tony into the examination room when it happened. Bruce was checking the Arch Reactor, but once he touched it, the lights started to flicker. He touched it again and they started to gleam bright before exploding. Tony's face showed fear and he visibly shook. He started to have a seizure, but then he shot up, like waking from a terrible nightmare.

"He changed me, he broke me. He made me a monster!" Tony muttered.

He moaned and shook his head, then his eyes glowed a bright orange. He wore a smirk that sent chills down Bruce's back.

"What?" Bruce asked.

Suddenly Tony turned at the speed of light and held Bruce against the wall, "You think your a monster? You know NOTHING OF MONSTERS. I am the one people should fear. Not the things under their bed, not the creatures in their closet, no, THEY SHOULD FEAR ME!!!! I am the all seeing monster from the sky, the one who holds the key to taking over the universe. You think you hold secrets? How about how you killed your father? You were abused as a kid, right? How about how you can see yourself murder? The Hulk? He was you already, he was there. The gamma was just what made it come alive! I know everything, I am the all-seeing eye. You? Your a toy, I'll use you, and then torture you, then I'll make your friends torture you. I won't kill you, no, I'll let you do that. You know you will. Your 'friends' would have hurt you, you'll will have nothing too believe in."

"Who are you?" Bruce gasped.

"I'm your nightmares. I'm The Nightmare" And with that, Tony passed out.

* * *

 

"What's going on?" Tony asked waking up. Then he screamed.

He could feel all of the world's information in his head. It was too much. He could see every TV channel, every internet link, hell, he could see every picture. He looked up and saw the flow of data flying from one machine to another; he looked down and saw the electricity passing in the cables. His hands rubbed the sheet that was on top of him and he could see the Static Electricity coming from it. Energy was EVERYWHERE.

"What?" He saw the footage from the conference room in the hellicarrier come in his head. Steve was lounging in a seat, the two assassins were sitting near the exit, Thor stood, and Bruce was standing too. Nick Fury stood next to Bruce, he was the one that spoke.

"Tony's some form of mutant. I checked his DNA from now to before the Battle of New York, their different,. The new one held traces of Arch Reactor technology. Something happened wen I touched The Reactor too. The lights exploded, and Tony? He was possessed or something. It was almost like the thing that possessed him was, I don't know, protective of Tony. It called itself The Nightmare" Bruce informed.

" _The Alp_ " Thor asked.

"What?" Steve asked.

"The last time I walked the earth, The human's believed in a greater force that would inhabit dreams and twist them into fears and terrible dreams. They could turn into animals and usually preyed on women. But that wouldn't make sense, would it?" Thor asked.

"It said it lived in the sky and held the key to taking the universe" Bruce explained.

"So we're dealing with a rouge Nightmare?" Clint asked. "No, I think we're dealing with something more" Bruce said with a grave look on his face.

* * *

 

Tony layed there in shock. He was a monster? No, he can't be. Great now Captain eye patch is going to royally screw his ass.

"That's just wrong" Tony says out loud.

And then he passed out.

* * *

Bruce is in the room when Tony wakes up again. Tony realized he was strapped to the bed. He tugged on the straps and grunted with frustration. Suddenly, the Heart monitor in the room explodes.

" Alp?" Bruce asked.

" No, Tony, so why am I strapped to a bed, other then the fact I was possessed by a nightmare?" Tony asked.

" I don't know maybe the fact that your well, a mutant?" Clint said from behind him.

" WHOH! Personal space much?" Tony yelled.

"Not when your some sort of monster, Talk about crazy, it's written all over your face." Clint snarled.

The bindings broke. Tony leapt from the bed and held Clint against the wall. his eyes glowed that weird  orange again and he snarled.

"HE'S NOT THE MONSTER MONSTER. YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE CIRCUS FREAK! YOU LEFT YOUR OWN BROTHER. HOW ABOUT YOU BECOMING RONIN? YOU THINK YOUR SOME KIND OF HERO?" Tony's draged him up the wall so his feet aren't touching the wall. "You will not harm this host, I have plans for it." Tony said smirking.

* * *

"Tony?" The voice of Tony's love, Pepper, spoke to Alp. Tony demanded he listen to her.

"What?" Alp snarled.

"Tony, can you put Clint down?" Pepper asked.

"He called Tony a monster,fucking circus piece of shit!" Alp replied Snarled

" Put him down Alp!" Pepper commanded.

Just then Tony roared to life. Pepper would bust his ass if he didn't do as she said. Pure fear nocked Tony out of the trance. As soon as he let Clint go he found himself falling down, they had Knocked him out!


	3. The Monster Inside is Nothing Compaired To The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stopped checking for monsters under our beds when we realized they were inside us~ Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an Alp is not Norse mythology, sorry for the inconvenience. It is in fact a nightmare.  
> . If you watch Sherlock on BBC you'll understand my muse for Alp is Sherlock mixed with a little John.

Tony was a monster, at least that's what he believed. His monster was evil, a living nightmare, one who would kill in the blink of an eye. His monster was An Alp. It came from myth's, and became truth. Like being heart, it was just a legend, till it happened to you. Tony was a _monster_.

"You're a monster.They think that, they knocked you out. Thay're going to kill you Alp tells him.

"Don't ignore me, Stark. My Master called me to tell you the truth to enlighten you. Barton had no respect. He should have been punished. In fact none of them truly care for you. You know this to be true" Alp said matter-of-factly.

"What about Bruce?" Tony asked.

"He's different. He knows you the worst in you. He's a threat. Believe it or not I have your best interests at heart. You know, if I had one." Alp smiled.

Tony laughed. He felt as if he hadn't done so in a long time. He knew this was just a dream, he wouldn't be awake to know what was going on. He was probably being thrown in a cell as they spoke. He didn't care, though. He deserved to be locked up.

"No you don't. I'll make sure they don't." Alp assured

And then Alp was gone.

* * *

"You can't lock me up" Alp told the group who currently were outside his jail cell.

"Yeah right we can't. He needs to leave Tony. Now." Clint informed the group.

"Why attack us, Alp?" Thor asked.

"I didn't attack you, I attacked him. Remember this, space ape." Alp spat.

"Why attack Clint, then." Natasha asked.

"He was a harm to my mission. My mission is to keep Tony safe. My master sent me to watch over Tony." Alp  lied.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because, the powers Tony now possesses are extraordinary. He can use every type on energy, he has the ability to harness it as well. He has the powers I used on you, not I." Alp told them. "He trusts me, and I trust him. He, however, does not trust you. Except for Bruce, you all hated him. Steve didn't even believe he was a hero!" Alp turned towards Steve. "You think he wasn't a hero? The first thing he did with the suit was save 200 people. Not go party. You know what he did after that? Save America. Don't talk about things you can't even begin to understand."

"Ok then." Nick sighed. "This is a..."

" Room built to contain The Hulk, I know. You can't contain him in here." Alp informed.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Really." Alp smiled. "Wanna see?"

"Sure." Natasha shrugged.

* * *

Then he let Tony loose.

"YOU LOCKED ME UP!?!?!?!" Tony roared.

"Tony?" Clint asked.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO A _MONSTER?_ THAT'S WHAT I AM RIGHT? YOU POOR BASTARD, HAVING TO DEAL WITH A MONSTER LIKE ME. YA KNOW WHAT? I'M OUT" Tony yelled.

The lights exploded around them. Tony's eyes lit up with the bright light that they thought signaled Alp. Too late did they realize it meant he was angry. The hellicarrier systems started to fail and the glass shattered. Tony walked through the broken pains. he blew a hole in the wall and flew out of the room.

Leaving the Avengers to fend for themselves.

 


	4. The Monster Thrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive into lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am. One. Bad. Day. ~Joker

Tony walked into the tower and locked it down with his powers. The lights exploded as he walked past, each one shattered and the glass rained down on him. He didn't even blink as he stepped on the clear, thin pieces. He felt powerful, to a point of insanity. He felt _unstoppable_.

"Jarvis? I'm feeling great! Turn on the stereo systems in the house, make it acdc and turn it up loud! I want China to here it!" Tony exclaimed.

"Are you sure sir?" Jarvis intoned.

"Absolutely" Tony ensured.

He kicked of his shoes and strolled down the hallway, the lights continuing to shatter. For a second he thought about the team, but soon after shook it out of his thoughts. Back in black screamed over the intercoms as Tony headed downstairs for his suit. As soon as he 'suited up' he raced out into the sky.

 

* * *

 

He arrived at the Music awards and strolled down the red carpet the camera's flashed and Tony lifted up his face plate.

"Mr. Stark! Where are the other Avengers?" One reporter asked.

"They are having a vacation. Not to many have had a lot of press before. Bear with them." Tony lied smoothly.

"What are the effects of the portal on your health?" Another asked.

"We'll the suit didn't take it too well, and other than that? I still have ringing in my ears from The Big Guy yelling at me." Tony joked.

"Why was he yelling Mr. Stark?"

"You know the green bean, always so proud."

 

* * *

 

The Avengers had survived along with the rest of the hellecarrier, barely. They soon saw the interview with Tony and were shocked. How could he lie so smoothly? And why did he have this glint in his eye as he said they were on vacation?

Just then the alarm sounded and a video feed pulled up in front of them.

"Hello, dipshits! You have personally pissed off Tony Stark. You will find all your belongings in front of the Tower! If they are not picked up by tonight, i'll send them to the nearest Goodwill! Also, you will see that there is no longer any of the money I gave you in your bank accounts. That is also me! Your weapons are now not made by me or anything else that S.H.I.E.L.D needs. If you have any questions, tell them to someone who cares! Later!" Tony said and the video shut down.


	5. The Little Things Will Change Given The Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a way, I know your friends better than you ever did, would you like to know which of them are cowards? ~Joker

"Your doing amazing Tony!"Alp praised.

"I don't need compliments, I wanted them out of my life, therefore they are." Tony replied.

They were back at the tower, he showed off, done a little recording for the ex team and went home. That was it. He wasn't that big of a monster. He had enough power now to hold off the U.S army. Nothing was messing with him for a while. He needed a steady retreat and then he would build on his defenses. A simple plan army's used all the time in war.

"All I'm saying is that we can get anything now. We could rule the world!!! With all this power!!!" Alp explained.

"What do I need? Money? Check. Power? I own one of the biggest company's in the world. Guards? I am Iron Man!! What else do I need?" Tony asked.

"How about respect?"

"You don't get respect from fear."

"And you don't get it from letting brat reporters trash talk you on live television!!!!!!!" Alp roared and popped up right in front of him.

"People are always going to hate you." Tony said walking through the image." You don't have a body, so you need me. You want money, power and for people to fear you, I do not. And I am not going to be swayed by a movable image."

"Oh but you will, your so called friends think I am protecting you. Or that I'm making sure you don't hurt others. They know nothing. You know what Alp means? It's a nightmare spirit. I can mess you up in ways you will never understand. They think you are the monster, not me. I can make you bleed, yes, physical pain. You think Afghanistan was bad, wait till you see a 2000 year old nightmare whose only purpose was to torture. I am going to break you and leave you as a broken shell of a man." Alp promised.

"Give it your best shot"

 

"Tony's gonna nuts with power" Clint stated.

"I don't think so, when we were fighting, a light flickered in the hall, I thought it was nothing but now? Tony could have killed us in that fight but he didn't. I think it's Alp, he was the crazy one, maybe he's influencing Tony." Steve said.

"I don't know," Clint replied.

"Well I do."

"If The Alp is behind this it could be terrible. There are two kinds, protectors and tortures. I'm guessing he is the second. Of he wants his own flesh he must complete his main Task." Thor told them.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"To break the vessel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! Scary 
> 
> If your not reading the quotes, you might want to go back and read them, they help with understanding  
> Also kudos and comments feed the soul!!!!!


	6. Torture of the mind and body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't, I don't want to kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No, no, NO! No. You... you... complete me ~Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this has gone. I think I might just re do this story, but not without your approval

"Agh!" Tony cried.

"Broken wrist again? I can help, just let me take control and you'll be feeling good as new!" Alp bargained.

"Haha fat chance Alperino." Tony replied holding his wrist.

"Ya know I don't like nicknames." Alp told the mechanic.

Suddenly Tony couldn't breath. He held his neck as he gasped trying to intake oxygen. He finally got a breath, but then he started to cough. The mechanic put his hand over his mouth but he discovered blood on his lips. He fell to his knees and continued to cough, blood splattering to the floor. He felt sharp pain in his stomach and screamed as the pain immediately got worse. He became aware of little cuts forming all over his legs. 

"Wow, looks like I'm a little rusty. Don't worry though, I'll get back to where I was in the old days. Trust me you'll be begging for death by the end of this hour." Alp smiled cruelly.

"Then.....why don't you just.....just kill me now" Tony stuttered.

"If I kill you then there is no possible way to get a human form. No I have to break you, not kill you. If you die then my worldly body will die and I'll have to convince some other idiot to let me in." Alp explained.

"What if I kill myself?" Tony asked spitting blood onto the floor.

"I won't let you." Alp glared at him and made the pain worse as punishment for even suggesting it.

"You can't break me. So why don't you just kill me? It will be much easier to just get someone else." Tony groaned out.

"True, but I like the challenge, it makes it even better. Others would be done so quick. Besides, I like it when they scream, and you got lungs kid." 

 

"Mr. Rogers, my system requires that I inform you every time Sir or the avengers is hurt. Sir forgot to take this out of my programming so I have it inform you that Sir is in physical pain. You may disregard this because if recent events, but I hope you do not." Jarvis said as he pulled up a video feed in Steve's new S.H.I.E.L.D issued room.

"What's going on" Steve asked.

"It would seem an unknown assailant is torturing him. None of my camera' scan pick up his thermal or brain activity signatures." Jarvis explained.

"Can you ask Tony if it's the Alp?" Steve said.

"Sir has agreed with that statement." Jarvis informed.

"Damn it!" 

"Captain Rogers?" 

"Yes" 

"A man has appeared standing over Sir. I believe it is this Alp." 

"What's he saying?"

"He says that now that he has a physical form, the torture is going to be a lot worse. Rogers please help!!!!" Then the feed ended.


	7. Chapter 7

I like destroyed this story line so i'm going to go and redo some of it.... sorry!!! 

UPDATE 8/19/15

FIXED IT BOOM, REREAD, IF YOU WANT, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT PRONTO


End file.
